Eye of the Tiger
Eye of the Tiger is the fourteenth episode of Kyle 10. It was published on 26th January 2020. Plot In court, a younger Hex is seen with Kyle's father. Young Hex: ...and that is why my client Simon here is innocent! Judge: Has the jury made their decision? Simon crossed his fingers in hope. The jury muttered to one another before one spoke up. Jury member: Innocent! Judge: Very well. Simon Upton has been declared innocent of his deeds. Simon: Thank you, Hex. I always know I can rely on you. Hex grinned evilly. ... Present day Hex grinned evilly in his prison cell. He took his spellbook from his robe and read something,uttering it in an unknown language. The bars of his jail cell suddenly bent to allow him through. He casually exit the cell. Guard: Hey, get back in your- Hex turned and made a gesture, making the guard be thrown across the corridor. Hex grinned as he left the corridor to seek down the son of his arch-nemesis. ... Kyle awoke from a nightmare. He sat up, breathing heavily. He had just dreamt of the car crash that had killed his parents. He shook his head and looked at his digital clock. 8:54. Amelia would be at school right now. Amanda usually goes out to play bingo. Brian has gone to see his brother for the day. Kyle knew Helen was probably off exploring, so he had the house to himself. He got up and got his t-shirt, jacket and trousers on. He then went downstairs to watch TV. Will Harangue: Hello everyone, this is Will Harangue speaking and you're watching the Harangue Nation! Kyle: Ugh, not this guy. Will Harangue: Today's top story: inmate Hex escaped prison earlier today! Kyle choked on his drink upon hearing "Hex". Kyle: Hex is back? Will: He has been seen in the Leeds High Area. Kyle knew he had to do something, so he transformed into Big Chill and flew off, phasing through the walls. ... At Leeds High, Amelia was in class listening to her history teacher give her class a lecture on King Henry VIII. She sighed and looked out of the window. She muttered the things she saw. Amelia: Bird. Tree. Bird. Car. Bird. Bag. Bird. Hex. Bird. Wait-HEX?!! Teacher: Amelia, do not shout in class! Amelia: But there's an evil sorcerer outside who'll most likely kill us if he got the chance! Elizabeth laughed from the back of the room. Elizabeth: Stop making up stories, Cliff. As she said this, the window shattered and Hex floated into the room. Everyone screamed, including the teacher who headed straight for the door. Hex muttered something and the door sealed shut. No one could get in ''or ''out. Hex: Greetings, children. I am looking for Kyle Upton. Does anyone know where I can find him? No one said a word. Anger flared in Hex's eyes. Amelia knew what Hex was capable of and didn't want to put her friend in danger. Hex looked at her and recognised her. Hex: You! You know Upton, now where is he? Amelia still refused to talk. Instead she grabbed a book and hit him across the face with it. He swore and used a spell that summoned two rock monsters. One grabbed her and the other pulled her limbs. Hex: I will torture you until you tell me! Amelia screamed in pain, but it was drowned out by the sound of more breaking glass. Big Chill swoops in from the window and lands with a heroic pose. Big Chill: I love dramatic entrances! Hex laughed evilly. Hex: The boy came. Very clever, young Upton. You managed to locate me. Now, stay still! Hex fired a beam of energy but it phased through Big Chill's body Big Chill: I prefer the term: "Freeze"! Big Chill breathed ice at Hex, but he shattered it with a spell. He gestured for the rock monsters to attack and they strode forward. One went to grab Big Chill but he ducked and kicked its chin. Then he froze its legs, preventing it from moving. The other one caught him off guard and slammed him into the ground. He phased through its rocky skin and rotated the Ultimatrix symbol, transforming into the red Ultimate Big Chill! Ult. Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Big Chill froze the rock monster in seconds. He whirled round to find Hex gone. Amelia: He went out of the window! Big Chill nodded and exit the class. He saw Hex and flew after him down the road. Ult. Big Chill: Give up, Hex! I might go easy on you if you hand yourself over! Hex: Hand myself over? Propostrous! Ult. Big Chill: I have no idea what that means but okay. Ultimate Big Chill formed an ice spear and tossed it like a professional javelin thrower in the Olympics. It missed Hex by inches. Ult. Big Chill: So close! Then the alien heard a beeping sound and reverted into Big Chill, then human form. He screamed as he fell, trying to get the Ultimatrix to recharge. Suddenly Hex came and caught him before he hit the solid ground. Kyle: You...saved me? Hex: Yes. I want to finish you myself, just like I finished your parents! When Hex said this, anger flew through Kyle's veins. His angry DNA was sent to the Ultimatrix and it instantly recharged. Kyle: It's time for Humungousaur to kick some magic freakin' butt! Kyle transformed, but instead of becoming the Dino alien he became a new tiger alien. Kyle: Rooooar! Rath! Hex: What's a "Rath"? Rath roared again and a claw produced from his wrist. Rath: Let me tell ya somethin' Hex! Rath is not happy Hex killed Rath's parents and now Rath wants revenge! Hex: Are you referring to yourself in third person? Rath ignored him and grabbed Hex by the throat, slamming him against a wall. His claw closed in on the sorceror's cheek. Rath: Rath could devour your liver, or maybe even go for the stomach first! He made a small cut in Hex's face, making him wince a little, but before he could go any further there was a yell. Amelia: Kyle, no! Rath stopped and turned, retracting his claw. His eyes widened as he realised what he was just about to do. He saw Amelia have small tears in her eyes. He let go of Hex, but doing so let the sorceror use a spell that forced Rath backwards through a pile of bricks. He rubbed his head and growled. Hex flew up into the air and cackled. Hex: Pathetic human. I should've known you weren't man enough to kill me! After he said this, Rath threw the whole pile of bricks at him. Each one hit him and he was knocked back down. Rath timed out and Kyle ran towards Amelia hugging her. Kyle: I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Amelia: Me? Yeah. They let go of eachother, blushing. Then they noticed Hex. He got to his feet and staggered towards them. Hex: Foolish children. It will take more than that to- Helen appeared, kicking Hex across the face. Amelia: I gave her a call. Kyle grinned and shook Helen's hand. Kyle: Hey, Helen. Helen: You ready to take this guy down? Kyle: Yep. Kyle transformed into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Helen: Perfect! Now we're both speedy! Fasttrack: Yeah! Now let's take down Hex! Fasttrack and Helen ran towards Hex. He grinned, taking out his spellbook and throwing a hand forward. A whip came out and he used it to trip the fast aliens. They both hit the ground. Hex's whip then became a hammer and he used it to slam them both into a wall. Fasttrack: We need to take that spellbook from him! Helen: On it! Helen ran forward, but Hex summoned a wall that she ran straight into. Helen: I wasn't expecting that! Hex then makes the wall transform into four more stone creatures. Fasttrack: More of these guys? Helen, take care of Hex! I'll fight the brutes! Fasttrack rotated his Ultimatrix dial and became Ultimate Fasttrack. He makes Claws extend from his fingertips and runs forward, slicing a monster's arm off. He grabs the boomerang blades on his back and throws them. They destroy two monsters upon collision and return to their spots on Fasttrack's back. Ult. Fasttrack: Is that all you got? Then the last rock monster grabs him from behind and begins squeezing him. He looks over to Helen, who is struggling against Hex's magic. She tries to steal the spellbook but Hex summoned a shield that she repelled off. The rock monster grabbed her and squeezed her as well. Hex taunted them. Hex: It seems you two are no match for myself. Just like your parents, Kyle. They were weak, just like you. Fasttrack grit his teeth. He suddenly changed into the tiger alien again. Rath: Rath's parents are not weak! Rath elbowed the rock monster's chin then kicked its crotch. It dropped Helen and Rath. Rath pulled Hex by the cloak and grabbed his spellbook, ripping it to shreds. Hex: No! My spells! I am powerless without them! Rath decided to silence the magician and punched him so he was unconscious. Rath: Kyle 2, Hex 0! Amelia and Helen smiled at their friend. Amelia: That's a cool new alien, Ben. Rath: Yeah, Rath knows. Rath now controls his instincts. Suddenly the tiger's gaze switched to something small in the corner of his eye. His mouth watered and he got on all fours. Rath: Mouse! Rath lunged at the mouse, but timed out before he grabbed it. Kyle: Okay, maybe I could use a little more practise. Helen: Guys... where'd Hex go? The trio looked over at where the Magician was but he was gone. Kyle: No! Where'd he go? I thought Rath finished him off. Helen: Looks like he didn't. Amelia: Come on guys, school's over. We'll catch Hex another day. For now, let's go get some pizza. Helen ran ahead of the group to the pizza restaurant. Helen: Last one there is a rotten Vilgax! Kyle laughed at the joke while Rath's hologram was visible on the Ultimatrix dial. Major Events * Rath makes his debut. Characters *Kyle Upton *Amelia Cliff *Helen Wheels *Teacher *Elizabeth *Security Guard Villains *Hex *Stone Creatures Aliens Used *Big Chill (x2) *Ultimate Big Chill *Rath (x2; first appearance; first time selected alien was Humungousaur; second time was accidental transformation) *Fasttrack *Ultimate Fasttrack Category:Episodes